legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
FR: P2/Transcript
Part 2 Alderney City, Alderney (A 17 year old man is seen on a scooter dropping off 2 pizzas to a customer.) James: Hey. Are you sure you didn't need more? You're usually known to have massive parties here. Customer: I'm sure. It's just me and the TV tonight. James: Okay. Have a great night. (James gets back on his scooter and makes his way back to his family's Pizza Parlor. He enters the shop.) James: Mom! I'm back! JoAnn: Give me a moment! (James' mother, JoAnn, enters the dining room.) JoAnn: Sorry. Freddie just ignited the pizza paddle... Again. James: Yeah. That's dumb. JoAnn: Very. Well, time to order another pizza paddle. James: In spite of the fact that we still have four more. JoAnn: Well, I kinda wanna stay one step ahead of these issues. James: Well, anyway, I'm gonna go ahead and clock out then I'm headed upstairs. JoAnn: Okay. Well, I'll be up there in a bit. I still need to count the till. James: Sounds good. See you in a bit, Mom. (James heads upstairs into his loft. He gets onto his computer and enters a video chat with Natsuki.) James: Hey. I'm here. Natsuki: About time. I thought you clocked out earlier. James: Had to make one last delivery to this one party animal living in Westdyke. But I'm here now. Natsuki: Well, I guess it isn't that bad. James: Yeah. Wanna read the manga where we left off? Natsuki: You just read my mind! (Natsuki gets up from her chair to grab her manga. Suddenly, the computer starts to act up, with the call pixelating. Natsuki looks at the screen.) Natsuki: (Cutting out) Uh..h.hh.. Ja.m.s? James: Can you say that again? My signal seems to be bottoming... (The lights start to brown out.) James: ..Out. (The call is cut and the power goes out throughout both Alderney City and Liberty City. In the city, police sirens are heard and people start to get into car accidents. Suddenly, huge airships arrive over both cities. A ball of fire then zooms past a police officer's head. He is approached by Fire Nation Soldiers, who attack him. The soldiers from the airships then begin to Firebend on parts of the city below. James sees this from outside. JoAnn bursts into his room.) JoAnn: James! C'mon! We need to hide! (James and JoAnn rush out of the room.) JoAnn: Master closet! Hurry! (Suddenly, a squad of Fire Nation Soldiers burst in through the front door.) Soldier #1: Don't move! The Fire Lord wants you both!! (JoAnn pulls a pistol from her shirt and starts opening fire on the soldiers, downing 2 of them. One of the two soldiers flings a blade at her hand, knocking the gun from it.) JoAnn: ARRRRRRRGHHH!!!!!! James: MOM!! (James pushes JoAnn out of sight, picks the gun up while avoiding attacks and fires at both soldiers, killing them. James looks at his Mom's wound on her hand.) James: Oh God! JoAnn: It's okay. I can tend to this myself. ???: You'll never get that chance! (A Fire Nation Commander is seen in front of them.) FN Commander: '''I was ordered by the Fire Lord to take you both alive, but you ruined that from happening. Forget orders! I'm gonna finish you off!!! (The Commander attempted to burn JoAnn to death, but James forces his hand away, causing fire to blast out the window. The Commander grabs James by the neck and lifts him up.) '''JoAnn: NO!!! FN Commander: YOU LITTLE RUNT!! YOUR MOTHER WILL DIE HERE AND NOW!!! (Suddenly, the Fire Nation Commander is struck and collapses to the ground. James drops to the floor and looks on in amazement. He sees a team of 5 multi-colored superheroes.) James: Power Rangers? Red Ranger: We're the Power Rangers of Grid Battleforce. Are you James Nicholas McCracken? JoAnn: They know your name? James: Yes. I'm James. Red Ranger: We need your help. James: My help? With what? (The Gold Ranger hands James a container filled with green liquid.) James: Is this... Gold Ranger: That canister is filled with Morph-X. Take that canister to the nearest Power Station and insert it into its battery. Blue Ranger: Keep it with you at all times until you get there. And be careful with it. Morph-X is highly explosive. If the Fire Nation's invading forces get their hands on it, they could ignite it and destroy both cities... Or worse. Red Ranger: And with that, we need to move now. James: What about my Mom? She's injured. Gold Rangers: We have medical teams on their way here now! James: (Looks at the canister of Morph-X) Let's go. (James and Rangers head outside.) Red Ranger: The station is just a few blocks South. But getting there won't be easy. We'll go ahead of you to clear you a path, but you won't have long. (Hands James an OpSat) That OpSat has a map on there. The highlighted route will tell you where to go. James: Thanks. (The Rangers head off. James follows them. He follows the route marked on map. He sees more Fire Nation Forces ahead. He quickly ducks into an alley and continues on. He continues on into the park in Acter. He gets down to move without being seen. He sees the Power Station and approaches it. He looks at the canister of Morph-X.) Fire Nation Soldier: What is that?! Hand that over!! (A squad of Fire Nation Soldiers are seen.) Soldier #1: Hand it over NOW!!!! James: Screw you!! (The soldier blasts fire. James thrusts his hands forward and lets out a powerful force pushing the soldiers back several yards. James is amazed.) James: What the? The hell did I just.... Did I do that?!! Soldier #3: That boy!!! (The Red Ranger looks on.) Red Ranger: Lexi's right. He is one of them! (The soldiers rush at James. James blasts them with a powerful collumn of wind. Two of them get back up, but James uses super speed to clothesline one of them. The remaining Fire Nation Soldier attempt to bend fire at him, but James delivers a powerful kick that's as strong as the wind, taking the soldier out. He then approaches the Power Station and inserts the canister of Morph-X. The Morph-X then fills into the Station, bringing the power back on. Suddenly, the airships are attacked by Harrier VTOL Jets and Attack Helicopters. The airships turn away with full retreat.) US Command: (Comms) All friendly callsigns, we are no longer on the defensive. I repeat: Consolidate and counter-attack. (The Power Rangers approach James.) Red Ranger: Good work, James. You allowed for our teams to take the city back. James: Thanks. Now what? Red Ranger: We'll take it from here. As for you, your work is finished. Thanks again, James. James: Wait. What did I just do back there? Those crazy moves? Red Ranger: We'll let you figure that out yourself. That's all I can say to you. (The Rangers leave. Some of the buildings are still seen on fire. A female Gym Leader has her Drednaw extinguish the flames as her Gym Trainers assist local police in evacuating civilians. Numerous Fire Nation Soldiers are then seen being taken out by a unit of Marines.) Sgt. Griggs: Alright. This district is clear. All teams, report in! (A blue blur speeds past a squad of Fire Nation Soldiers, taking them out. The being stops.) Sonic: Haha! How do you like that?!! (More Fire Nation Soldiers are taken down or tazed by a robotic cop in black armor. A Fire Nation Commander is seen combat with a Green Power Ranger. The Green Ranger quickly takes him down.) Tommy: Alright. That's the last of them. Ozai will think twice before launching another attack here. We'll make sure of it. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Reboot Series Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Category:Transcripts